<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Специализация by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489367">Специализация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTMInktober 2019 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Darkness (Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Army, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Vampires, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День 22: Specialties</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTMInktober 2019 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Специализация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никогда до армии её не учили драться. Конечно, была физкультура, была помощь отцу, и какие-то основы самообороны — она этим не гордится, но ввязывалась в драки она черезчур уж часто в родном городе — но никогда это не было главной идеей.</p><p>Уже сейчас она знает, по какому методу действуют инструкторы и как отбирают — сначала кричат на тебя больше всех, критикуют, а потом подзывают и к тебя на руках есть перевод в другую часть. Конечно, до этого стоило показаться новому командованию и доказать, что ты стоишь того, но механизм был таков.</p><p>Не сначала её направили в морскую пехоту, но после довольно случайной демонстрации её способностей в воде, сомнений не было и её резко выпнули из десанта, в который и так мало кто попадал.</p><p>И на этом, как оказалось, все шутки были закончены, потому что если было тяжело до этого, то после Бетани казалось, что она рано или поздно просто где-то умрёт под кроватью. Но время шло. Она становилась сильнее, становилось проще — мышцы росли, стоит заметить — и она довольно неплохо научилась рукопашному бою.</p><p>Достаточно хорошо, чтобы инструктор сказал, что давно не видел настолько сильных и продуманных захватов. Что в общем-то особо сильно пригодилось ей в Афганистане.</p><p>Иногда Бет, оставшись одна, думает о том, что без тренировок бы там не выжила, что даже её жизнь в многодетной семье — ничто по сравнению с войной, что ничего не может с этим сравниться.</p><p>В итоге она вынесла из армии небольшую — всего на парочку ножей в ботинках — моральную травму и огромное количество физических навыков, которые особо сильно пригодились после Обращения.</p><p>Она узнала, что есть вещи и хуже войны.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>